theprojectatearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Travel
Visiting a Craft Usually when I am on an alien craft I am out of body. Sometimes I am there physically. They control the atmosphere around me for the short time I am there physically. This is true for every human who has alien contact. I have never worn protective gear to be with them - not that I am aware of. Out of body vs Physical There is a physical element to the part of ourselves that travels out of body also. Though it is not as susceptible as the physical body to the effects of differences in atmosphere. Travel on a Craft Humans don't usually go to other races' planets. But when we do, it is only by the aliens' bringing us there. It takes technology that we don't have to do it. Whenever a human actually travels physically some distance with alien life though, we have to have our bodies packed up. We are fully immersed in a liquid that we breathe, in order to survive near light speeds. The fluid protects our cell structure, so we can travel at a greater rate than we could survive without it. Our cell structure is not mature enough yet. You can breathe the fluid. It's pretty thick. It's very wet, but it evaporates very quickly. It's jellish too. A little bit. When we go up to a craft physically, we go through a decontamination room, that is like an elevator sort of. When we leave, they put all our germs back. Dimensional Travel Dimensionally, three days (in the fluid) is not three days (for example, for a trip to Mars). Other dimensions have different values of time. So if you step into another dimension and travel inside of it to where you want to go, and then get out, you arrive at a different rate. Time is a concept. Our concept of time is only our own. The advanced races don't really move faster than light, they use other dimensions. They travel at near light speed. The advanced races use other dimensions to travel in. For short distances between close worlds, they simply fly straight the way we think of it at a high rate of speed. For vast distances, they cross into another dimension to fly the same course to the same place at the same high speed, but at a greater value of time. I don't know if it's like folding anything or bending anything. Faster Than Light It is possible to travel faster than light. It is not safe, secure or practical to travel faster than light. In regards to any technique of travel, the advanced races use dimensional technologies to cross vast distances "in effect" many times greater than the speed of light, because other dimensions have different values of time. Cloaked Travel The advanced races also use other dimensions to conceal themselves while they are here. Dimensions are places in the same places as other places. When you look into another dimension from the one you are in, everything and everybody might look like a shadow. Conclusion We humans are not personally visiting any other worlds of life. We do not have the technology and we do not have any invitations. See also * Read about traveling at near light speed to the Moon and back. * Read more about advanced travel. * Read about craft. * Read about travel times. Category:Technology Category:The Project Category:All Category:All2